


Rock My 'Whirled'

by CastielsPahDehRah



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Agressive!Hotch, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom!Hotch, F/M, Impregnation Kink, Rough Sex, Smut, oral sex (female receiving), unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsPahDehRah/pseuds/CastielsPahDehRah
Summary: Rossi is tired of seeing Hotch so wound up and broody since his breakup with Beth, so he steals Hotch’s phone and signs him up for a punny little hookup app called “Rock My Whirled” hoping that a one night stand will help the stuffy Unit Chief unclench a little.





	Rock My 'Whirled'

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a Part 2 to this. This part details the Reader's fantasy, whereas the next will be about bringing Hotch's fantasy to life. Part two may take a bit, as I need to research the subject matter so I can provide the most accurate portrayal possible.

“You did _what_ , Dave?!”, Aaron questioned, his voice quiet, but the steely edge in his rich baritone conveyed his anger well.

“It’s called “Rock My Whirled” and it’s just a discreet little punny-named app where you are randomly matched with _dolci giovani donne_ that happen to share whatever passing fancy you have at the moment.” Rossi explained leisurely as he absentmindedly reached out to straighten Hotch’s tie. “I’ve tested it myself – a few times – and I’m telling you that taking a _spin_ on this little ride is exactly what you need.”

“Dave, our job is incontrovertible proof of why this is quite possibly the worst idea you’ve ever had! You can’t possibly expect me to…” Hotch’s fuming was interrupted by Rossi tugging sharply on his tie.

“Aaron, you are like mi famiglia, so please don’t misunderstand what I’m about to say because I say it out of love. You’ve never been a cuddly teddy bear type man, but ever since you and Beth fizzled out, you’ve been a righteous dick.” Rossi began, earning him an indignant snort that he easily dismissed.

“You’ve been short tempered, judgmental…some of your comments and actions could be considered downright demeaning and, frankly I’m sick of it. You’re so wound up, your asshole is puckered tighter than a bank vault. You need a release, Aaron, and apparently you won’t go get it on your own, so Papa Dave had to step in.” Rossi finished with a twinkle in his eye.

“But…”, Hotch began and was yet again interrupted.

“No buts, Aaron. You’re a profiler. What’s the worst that could happen? If something is sketchy, you’ll know instantly, but if all goes well you can expend that intensity where you need it and maybe you’ll finally escape out from under those brooding eyebrows.”

Hotch’s mouth hung open, his words of protest dying on his tongue as Rossi walked away throwing a casual ‘Caio’ over his shoulder; leaving a very incensed BAU Unit Chief standing outside his office with an admittedly small ember of curiosity glowing within his mind. He should at least look the app up, for reference reasons of course.

Reaching into his trouser pocket, he immediately registered the absence of his phone. He went back into his office to look, certain he must’ve left it on his desk, when Rossi’s text tone sounded from inside his suit jacket. Fishing it out, he swiped on the alert to open it.

_“Reid isn’t the only one with a penchant for sleight of hand magic. App’s already installed and ready. Go get ‘er, Tiger.”_

Hotch easily found the app icon on his home screen and tapped. A welcome message appeared and indicated he already had a dozen matches, but after seeing the ridiculous screen name Rossi had chosen for him, he immediately sat down and filled out the paperwork for the **mandatory** vacation time that Rossi didn’t know he was about to take.

(Present day Y/N POV)

Taking your third deep breath in as many minutes, you checked your reflection one last time. Hair perfectly arranged, dark smoky makeup, and the classic “Little Black Dress” with one subtle yet identifying characteristic; a small baby blue rose pinned to your right shoulder strap that would match the one he’d have pinned to his lapel. Yes, tonight you were heading out to meet with your ‘Rock My Whirled’ match, ‘DarthKnightInShiningArmor’.

You didn’t know anything personal about him, no one traded that kind of information on this app, but you did trade other things; like a week of late night text sessions spent typing out very erotic and very detailed descriptions of your burning desires. He shared with you his desire to be dominated; to have someone else take control for once. He wanted a woman to use him for her own pleasure. To watch her fall apart as he begs her to please let him come too. It was quite obvious that he had no one in his life that he felt he could share this request with and you had to admit you were very intrigued; not only by the idea, but why his everyday life would create such a fantasy.

You, on the other hand, shared numerous salaciously worded paragraphs explicitly describing your fantasy of being claimed and bred by an alpha stud. When he found himself painfully hard after reading your request, he decided unequivocally that yours would be indulged first. In the light of day, you’d have never had the courage to divulge these ideas - behind the safety of a screen or otherwise, but his own confessions fueled a brazen lust that you didn’t know you were capable of.

Soon, however, the words exchanged - the ideas - the self pleasure just wasn’t enough for either of you. Despite your shyness and insecurities, and his initial reluctance and discretion, the two of you entered your contact information, submitted to and passed the mandatory health and safety examinations the app required of you both, and made your plans to meet. You were breathless with excitement, so ready to bring these fantasies to life, because if he was even half as talented as his words…

 

You weren’t in the bar a full minute when you felt his eyes on you. You couldn’t see him through the swarm of undulating bodies; a living ocean on the dance floor, but you still felt his intensity of his stare. You felt restless…and desperate, already. A slight shift to the left and your gaze finally landed onto a small blue flower. Scanning up, you looked into the eyes of the man wearing it and your legs threatened to buckle then and there.

**He was breathtaking, literally.**

You tried to swallow around the lump in your throat as you took in the sight before you. He was the living definition of ‘Tall, dark, and handsome’. He wore a meticulously tailored suit that accentuated his long, lean body. Short perfectly coiffed black hair that your hands yearned to clutch while in the throes of passion.

Dark, brooding eyes that held an air of mystery and danger, but also set you perfectly at ease. A thin, yet chiseled jawline that formed into a strong chin, above which sat lips that you wanted…no, needed to feel all over you. Here before you stood the perfect specimen of man; a man whose texts had been making you writhe in your bed while aching pangs of desire threatened to swallow you whole.

Before you could pull your mind out of it’s lustful haze, he was already coming towards you. Luckily you didn’t have to say a word as he wrapped his arm around your waist and whispered, “Let’s go my beautiful rose.” and guided you out the door.

The ancient box springs of the motel mattress creaked as you landed hard on your back, already half undressed from the taxi ride over. It took no time at all to rid yourself of your now wrinkled dress and next-to-nothing lace panties.

You swallowed a small giggle at the realization that, somewhere, your so-called-friends who had convinced you (perhaps pitied you) to sign up for that ridiculous app in the first place were more than likely all alone and crawling into another bottle of wine, while you were here; watching this modern day Roman God as he pushed the door closed and turned the lock.

You laid there, watching him begin to undress. Your hair wild and skin flushed, replaying all the exquisitely filthy promises he whispered into your ear while in the back of the cab. The lips of your sex already slick from arousal, your breathing becoming ragged with anticipation, yet he continued his tortuously slow pace.

First the jacket, which he carefully laid across the dinette chair.

Then, tugging at the already loosened knot of his tie with long, thick fingers that you ached to feel upon your skin.

Next was the shirt, button by button, until he reached the waist of his slacks and pulled the material free; finally exposing the lean, toned flesh of his chest. You bit down hard on your lower lip to keep from crying out, begging him to hurry up and claim you already.

“Someone seems very eager tonight. I have something you need, don’t I?” he said softly, his gaze fixed between your thighs where your hand had unconsciously wandered. You could barely nod in agreement, your head so dizzied from pure carnal need. “You look so beautiful laying there, trembling with desire, you’ve got me so hard. I may enjoy this more than you will.” he smirked and made quick work of the rest of his clothing. Once he was finally bare before you, it was then that it felt like all the air had left the room.

This man couldn’t be real. The hard, sinewy flesh continued down his abdomen and branched off into strong, athletic thighs; between them, his long, thick cock was already hard and heavy as he stood at the edge of the bed. Taking himself in his hand, he made a show of stroking it with slow, smooth, practiced motions that leant back to the memories of the many nights you’d spent describing your fantasies.

Raising your arms, you held your hands above your head and let your legs fall open. He can see how wet and flushed your sex is, knowing it’s all for him, his cock begins to bounce softly in time with his heartbeat. 

Your mouth opened, intent to moan out a plea for him to take you, but you made the mistake of locking your eyes with his and the words died in your throat.

The intensity of his stare was off the charts at this point, making him look like a man starved as his hands seized your legs and pulled you down towards the edge of the bed. Those eyes weren’t of a man looking for a quick fuck for the night…oh no, they were of a man who wanted to consume you, have you, own you, for as long as he pleased.

Throwing your legs over his shoulders, he wasted no time in diving forward into your heat. His tongue laving long, full strokes against the seam of your flesh, spreading you open just enough for you to feel the tip of his tongue grazing against your throbbing clit. The suddenness of his action left you speechless, your mouth open wide in a silent scream as your hands flew down, your fingers finding purchase in his hair.

"Ahh ahh ahh”, he murmured against your labia, his left hand reaching up to encompass both your wrists tightly. “Be a good girl. I need to make sure you can handle taking my cock nice and deep.”

The wave of arousal that coursed through you at his words was overwhelming. You couldn’t wait to feel this man inside you and you needed him to know it.

“Please, I need you, now…”, your words trailed off, not wanting to use his online nickname, but you really had nothing else to call him.

Picking up on the uncertainty of your tone, he breathed out, “Call me Hotch”, against your skin before his mouth went back to work. His tongue sliding easily into your opening before settling his lips firmly around your clit.

“Oh fuck!! Hotch!!”, you cried out as he set a perfect rhythm, alternating back and forth between licking into you and applying light suction to your sensitive nub while working you open with two of his fingers.

“Such a tight little pussy, I can’t wait too feel you gripping my dick as I fuck you through this bed.” Hotch growled between your thighs. You struggled to free your wrists that were still held firm in his iron grip, desperate to not only touch him, but to anchor yourself to the moment.

“Now, now. Don’t make me tie you…” he, too, trailed off for lack of a name to call you. “Y/n” you huffed between moans of pleasure. “Don’t make me tie you to the bed, Y/n….or is that what you want?” he questioned in the most seductive voice you’ve ever heard.

“You want me to tie you to the headboard, don’t you? Keep you right where I want you? Put you in the perfect position for me to fill your belly with a baby?” he teased, his fingertips massaging, stretching, searching your walls for your sweet spot as his tongue resumed it’s perfect torture of your swollen clit.

That was all it took for the coil of desire within you to snap; a ragged cry escaping your throat as you came hard against Hotch’s mouth; his tongue eagerly lapping up your juices that dripped out around his fingers.

“You ready to get pregnant, Y/n? You want this dick to put my baby into your belly?” he asked, stroking himself a couple more times before crawling up onto the bed. His body hovering above you, arms caging you in like prey, you were given no chance to respond as Hotch positioned himself at your entrance and rolled his hips forward; filling you completely in one perfect thrust.

He was definitely thicker than he looked; the delicious, burning stretch of him caused your toes to curl and your eyes to roll back into your head.

Pinning your wrists to the bed with his full weight, he began driving into you with a single purpose. Hotch was taking you the way you wanted, the way you’d dreamed about for so long - deep, rough strokes of his hot, bare cock plunging into your soaked sex - sending dizzying ripples of pleasure firing through you.

Loud moans and cries of rapture escaped both of you and mixed with the unmistakable sound of flesh striking flesh. The bed springs soon joined the lewd chorus, objecting loudly to the primal way Hotch was plowing into you.

“You feel absolutely incredible, Y/n. That greedy little pussy of yours clenching and fluttering around me, desperate for me to come deep inside you. I may not last long this time, but don’t worry because we’ve got all night and I’m going to give you as much of my come as that sweet little pussy can hold.” Hotch groaned; barely audible over the sobbing sound of your lungs gulping down deep breaths of air.

Your hips bucked up of their own volition as your walls spasmed hard around his girth. Your second orgasm was building quickly as the thick blunt head of his cock repeatedly bumped into your cervix.

“You ready for me to knock you up, Y/n?” Hotch grunted loud and clear as he reached down, grabbing hold of your legs, and pinning them back on either side of your head.

**There it was.**

Hotch said the code phrase the two of you had agreed upon to not only signal his impending climax, but to give each of you the option of backing out in case one or both of you were too afraid of your birth control failing, but you were too far gone to care.

Upon hearing those words, pure instinctual lust took over your body as you pulled your legs back down and locked your ankles around his lower back; digging your heels deeply into the thick bands of muscle of his ass. Your second orgasm consumed you completely, your walls convulsing tightly - almost painfully - around him.

A positively savage look formed on his face when he felt your second climax take hold. Hotch’s hips pounded into you once, twice, three more times; semen heavy balls slapping hard against your ass. The rhythmic contracting of your slippery walls became unbearable for him and a low, feral growl tore from his throat. With one final thrust, he buried himself balls deep, grinding his pelvis into yours with all the force he had.

Hotch was fiercely, brutally, fulfilling your darkest desire and it was more than you could have ever asked for as rope after rope of his thick, scorching release erupted from him, splashing hot and heavy into the deepest recesses of your body.

Hotch’s exhausted form collapsed down onto your boneless one as you both started to catch your breath and recover from your highs, but it wasn’t long before he silently stood and began to redress himself. You were far too worn out, but satisfied, to say anything to the man so you simply laid back and allowed yourself to relax into the bed; revelling in the bliss still clouding your mind.

Soon, you were startled from your thoughts by the motel door closing loudly. Your sore body fought against you as you sat up as gingerly as possible and your eyes found you alone in the room, no trace of Hotch to be found. A ripple of unease spiraled in your belly until you turned to get off the bed…a white business card lay upon the pillow beside you:

 

**Federal Bureau of Investigation - Quantico, VA.**   
**Behavioral Analysis Unit Chief: Aaron Hotchner**

Written on the back in an obvious left-handed scrawl:

_Give me a call when you’re ready to meet again, though we may have to repeat your fantasy before exploring mine._   
_You were amazing._   
_—-Hotch_


End file.
